


free to whatever

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james talks to harry and louis before the show. (basically an headcanon of mine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	free to whatever

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short, and please don't hate me.

backstage at the set of the late late show, everything was buzzing. the guests on the show that night were the biggest boy band in the world and it was their first appearance since one the members left.

everyone was busy making sure everything was perfect, camera men were placing themselves and you could see james corden talking to everyone.

speaking of the devil, james was walking around when he saw the two love birds standing by a wall and almost breathing each other's air. they were talking quite intimately it was almost sickening, you could tell they were in their world, completely ignoring the buzz around them, with the way louis' back was leaning against the wall and harry's arms protectively laying on the wall above the smaller boy. both had little smiles on their face.

"hello boys, how ya doing?" the two said boys didn't even flinch from james' greeting, still whispering unheard things to each other.

james sighed. "alright alright i got something to tell ya, and it's quite important"

this time the two boys looked at him. if james was honest, he was a little scared of louis' menacing look, clearly not pleased to be interrupted like that.

"oi louis don't give me that look. anyway, so i know about all those rules you have, and what's the deal now? you can touch and talk?" james raised his eyebrow at them.

"well not really touch, talk yeah, like we can act friendly and talk but, like, we have to be careful how we talk and how we act around each other still i guess" louis replied, smiling sadly along with harry. he sensed harry's hand that was around his waist tighten.

"what kind of bullshit" james expressed.

"i know" louis laughed.

james gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "alright what im telling you is fuck those rules. you're on my show and on my show you're allowed to do whatever you want, we are doing a skit later and you two better be touching."

louis and harry's eyes widening clearly getting the wrong idea of james' message. louis put a hand on his chest and scoffed, acting as if he was offended. "oh so you think we are like that. we at least got some modesty."

james rolled his eyes. "not like that im just saying-"

"i know what you're saying and it's okay, thanks james" louis smiled up at him and harry mirroring him.

"alright now give me a hug" james said as he opened his arms.

they both laughed and automatically went for the offered hug. harry's arms enveloped both james and louis while louis could only embrace his arms around james' waist. he might be small, but he didn't miss what james whispered to harry, "you're right, he is tiny".

louis then unattached himself from the hug. "excuse me, i am not that tiny!" and right after he walked away he heard harry say,

"look at that ass."

james started laughing and louis placed his hands as if to hide his bum and giving the bird to both men.


End file.
